Konoha High
by Bloodredrebel
Summary: This is my first story but anyways. The Gauntlets who are a famous girl band are going to Konoha High which is were the Akatsuki goe. The Akatsuki is an all guy band. There is mor info on ths inside but my main pairing right now is KyoutoxSasori.
1. New School

Konoha High

Summery- **Kyouto**, Shan, **Ichaicha, Deki, Shai, and Rei they are a simply band called the Gauntlets and are the new kids at Konoha high were another bad the Akatsuki that consists of all boys goes. Ky or Kyouto is the leader and lives up to her name rebel. Sha or Shan goes is second in command and lives up to her name beautiful. Icha or Ichaicha is the third command and definitely lives up to her name flirt. Dek or Deki is fourth in command and lives up to her name smart. Shi or Shai is fifth in command and lives up to her name shy. Last but not least Ri or Rei who is fifth in command and lives up to her name cool. They all are best friends and are one of the hottest girls band around. There parents are rich and they lives in there own houses on there estates. The girls are sixteen years old and are juniors in high school while Akatsuki are seniors and are seventeen years old. What happens when they meet? While they like each other or will they hate each other? Will they fall in love or not? Well lets see what your comments bring and you will find out.**

**Rated- M**

**Pairings- ItachixIchaicha, DiedaraxShan, SasorixKyouto, KisamexDeki, TobixShai, HidanxRei**

**Minor Pairings- SasukexSaku, NarutoxHinata, SaxTemarii, ShikamaruxIno, NejixTenten**

**"Talking"**

**'Thoughts'**

**Yelling**

**Disclaimer- I Do Not Own Naruto**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1

New School

Kyouto woke up to her alarm clock. She slammed her fist down and got up. She walked to her closet and got her outfit out. She then walked into her bathroom and closed the door. She got out of her clothes and got into to the already running water shower. She washed her hair and got out. She dried off and curled her hair to make it wave. She walked out and put her black bra on and her black tanktop that has a v-cut. She put her black mini skirt on and her boots. She stood in the mirror looking at her after applying black shadow with red eyeliner and clear lip-gloss. Kyouto is 5'7 with black hair shoulder length hair with red highlights. She had blue eyes and tan skin. She is skinny and petite. She has d-cup chest. She also is very much a rebel. She grabbed her black leather jacket and put it on. She grabbed her bag and cell and walked downstairs. She grabbed her keys and walked out the front door. She locked her door and got into her red convertible. She started the car and drove to Shan's house.

Shan was waiting for her outside she is 5'6 and has red little bit longer then shoulder length hair with black highlights. She has green eyes and creamy skin. She is petite and skinny as well. She also has a d-cup chest as well. She walked down to the car in her black knee high boots with her red flowing miniskirt and her black tank top with red make up she got in and they left for Ichaicha's house. When they got there Ichaicha came down the drive was in her flirty tank top and miniskirt with her black heels. She is 5'6 as well and has red eyes. She has black shoulder length hair and is tan. She is petite and skinny. She as c-cup chest but doesn't care. She got into the car and they went to school they were going to meet Deki, Shai, and Rei there. When they got to school they pulled up next to Deki's car which is a black convertible. "Hey Deki" Ky said as she got out of her car and leant against the door. Deki got out and stood at 5'7 with red hair that goes down to her shoulders. She has really dark blue eyes almost black. She is tan and toned. She is petite and skinny. She has a c-cup chest like Ichaicha. "Yo Ky so what do you think we are going to expect here." She as Shai and Rei got out. They are twins they both are 5'5 and have blonde shoulder length hair. They have sky blue eyes and are tan and toned. They are petite and skinny. They both have d-cup chests. "Hey Ky, Dek, Ichi, Sha look it's the band called Akatsuki and there walking towards us" Shi and Ri said at the same time. Ky turned around and said "Well what do you know it's the Akatsuki. Come on girls lets go." They grab there stuff and went to the office they got there class assignments and locker assignments as well.

They went to there lockers and went to there homeroom which was with Hatake Kakashi which surprisingly is Ky's uncle. They walked into homeroom and sat down just as the bell rang. They started talking and that's when the door opened Ky ducked down as Kakashi walked in. He noticed her and said "Well isn't this a surprise to have the Gauntlets in my homeroom and first period class." Ky sat up and said "Hi Uncle Kakashi." Ky smiled as the girls did to and there classes went on. Thirty minutes later Akatsuki walked in and gave their excuses and walked to their seats in the back. When the bell ran they went to there classes each of the classes just got more boring. When the bell ran it was lunch time and the girls took there time getting there.


	2. Battle of the Bands

So what do you think so far? This is my first time so please girl feed back after you have read these two chapters.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2

Battle of the Bands

The Gauntlets walk into lunch and get there food they saw the Akatsuki on one side so they sat on the other side of the lunch room. Lunch was two hours long because on hour was for lunch and the other was a free period. It had been twenty minutes into lunch and they were done and were just talking when the Akatsuki came up "So you are the other band that come here what are you called the dorks." Itachi said. Itachi is the leader and has onyx eyes and is 6'0 with black hair. "Why should we tell you?" Ky said who was sitting in the corner looking at him. "Cause we need to know." Sasori said who caught Ky's eye immediately. Sasori is 5'9 and has red hair. He has blue eyes and is the third in command next to Kisame. "Yes were are the band and our name is the Gauntlets." Ky said and continued "I am Kyouto and these are my girls" "We are Shai and Rei" they said in unison as the leader got up and followed her lead. "I am Deki" she said as she got up as well and stood next to the twins. "I am Shan" she said as she stood next to Kyouto. "I am Ichaicha" she said as she got up and stood next to Shan. "Then let me introduce myself and they will say there names as well" Itachi said and continued "I am Itachi." As he said that he moved in front of Kyouto. "I am Kisame" he said. Kisame was 6'1 and has black eyes with blue spiky hair. "I am Sasori" he said as he and Ky locked stares then quickly broke apart. "I am Diedara" he said. Diedair is 5'8 and has blue eyes. He has short blonde hair. "I am Tobi" he said. Tobi is 5'9 and has short brown hair. He also has gray eyes. "And I am Hidan" he said. He has short black hair that spikes and is 6'0. He also has blue eyes. "Well since we are acquainted why don't we have a show down to see one who is the better band out of us and two who is the better soloist of us as well" Itachi said "Why don't we start with the girls soloist." "Alright then Rei play the song on my IPod that I wrote" Ky said as Ri got her protable Ihome out and Ky's IPod out as well. "Which song Midnight Runner or Goddess?" Ri asked her. "Goddess" Ky answered her as Ri turned to it on for her. Ky took a breath and started singing when the it was her time to start:

Verse 1

You see me as someone I'm not

You hold me in a way that I feel royal

But baby you need to stop

Before something happens to me

Chorus 1

I am not a Goddess

I am not your toy

I am a human being who is

Out of control

I am not a Goddess

But I am a Rebel

Verse 2

I look at you and see that shine in your eyes

I look at you and see the way you stare

You think I am that person

Baby you need to stop this

Before something happens to me

Chorus 2

I am not a Goddess

I am just a person

I am not a Goddess

But I am a rebel

And you need to leave me

Alone

Alone

Alone

Ky's sweet angelic finished singing when the song was about to end. She looked at her girls who looked like they were about to cry but looked at them and said "You have heard me sing that song a dozen times and you always are about to cry when I am done why is that?" "We just can't help it you sing it perfectly." They said and Ky sweat dropped and said "Well I wrote it so I am supposed to sing it perfectly." They nodded then turned to the guys. "So you need to use an IPod for music" "Yeah" Sasori said as he came forward and took his out. Ky took hers out as he put his in. He turned it to a song called "Loner." When he was ready to sing he took a breath and started to sing

Verse 1

Why did you leave me

Why did you hurt me

Why did you say you would comeback

But you never did

Chorus 1

Baby you made me a loner

Sad but true

You mad me a loner

Till I meet someone new

Ky new this song she heard it before when she was in her car and Sasori's new song came onto the radio 'Wow he is so hot in person but he is even cuter when he sings this song' Ky thought as she heard him.

Verse 2

You never believed in me

You never wanted me

You never wanted to comeback to me

Chorus 2

Baby you left me here as a loner

Baby I wish you were here so I

Could see your face

Baby you left me here as a loner

But I will never change till I

Meet someone new

Till I meet someone new

Sasori's voice kinda hypnotized Ky but when he stopped she blushed a little and said "Nice song it sounds better in person then on the radio." She said as she looked at Sasori. "You sing good yourself." Sasori answered. "So now it's the group" Itachi said as the girls got there song ready. "We'll go first if that's okay with you Akatsuki." Ky said as she looked at them. The musice started and Ky took a breath and started to sing

**Verse 1 Ky**

What is it about me that makes me like this

What is it about me that makes them fear me

What can it be that they always run in fear

**Verse 1 Shi and Ri**

What is it about me that makes me feel so good

What is it about me that makes me feel so quiet

What is it about use that makes us feel lost

**Verse 1 Dek**

What is it about me that makes me feel so weird

What is it about me that makes me feel so different

What is it about that makes them joke about me

**Verse 1 Ichi**

What is it about me that makes me feel so mean

What is it about me that makes me feels so dirty

What is it with them who stare at me all the time

**Verse 1 Sha**

What is it about me that makes them stare

What is it about me that makes me feel alone

What is with the guys making me feel so weird

**Chorus 1**

**A** We don't get these feelings by accident

We know what your thinking

We've dealt with it before

**K** It's because I am a rebel and no one can break

Me and I can take your words and throw them right

Back at you

**S and R** We are different but can feel each others pain

I am the shy one and she is the cool one

We know what it feels like to be left out because of this

**D **It can be hard to know that people think you are weird

Because you are smart and a so called teacher's pet

**I **It can be hard for me to stare at the guys

Just because I am a flirt I know what it feels like to be called

A flirt

**SH **It can be hard me to make friends just because they are

Jealous because I am a beautiful but that doesn't make you

Understand what I am

**A **We hate it when you think we are losers so back off and we

Won't even hurt you oooooh oooh oooh we won't even hurt you

When they finished singing the boys were shock but replaced the IPod with theres and turned it to there song. When they were ready they took a breath and started to sing:

Verse 1

We are the ones

Who can take you down

We are the guys

Who make you faint

Don't plan no games cause we will

Chorus 1

Hurt you

Because we are the Akatsuki

We won't think twice before

We do.

The song was over cause it was a short and simple song. "Wow we are equally match but it was fun?" Ky said as she looked at them. The bell rang and they were off to Math class the most boring class of the day.


	3. Stupid Math Project

So now we will get to see what happens when Kyouto and Sasori get paired up for a math project. This chapter is really short srry.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3

Stupid Math Project

Kyouto sat by the window in the back of the classroom and was writing new lyrics when the teacher announced "Class we are going to be doing projects that will be due next Friday you will work at home and at school with your partner." When the teacher finished talking she handed out a paper that said what they have to do and it gives them a list of what they need and there partner.

Desinging a Building

Partner- Sasori

What you need

Ruler

Caculator

Paper

Pencil

Popcicle Sticks

Glue

Sakura groaned as she saw Sasori coming up to her. She saw all the others girls having fun with there partners which were other band members in both Akatsuki and The Gauntlets. "So you are my partner" Sasori smirked as he said this to her and she answered "Yeah what of it?" as she looked him over. She could see his toned body and blushed lightly but shook it off. "So are you going to stand there or sit down and started helping me plan?" Kyouto said to him as he sat down after checking her out. "Oh and during this project you will call me Ky I hated it when people call me Kyouto." She said as she started to draw an outline of what she thinks the project should look like on her paper. "Alright slow down with the talking Ky" Sasori said as he looked at the drawing. "You know you're a really good at drawing Ky" Sasori whispered into her ear since he was right next to it. "T-t-th-thanks" Ky started as he said this to her. She finished her outline and said "Now all's we need is a name for the building unless you need to add something else to it Sasori." As she looked up at him and blushed noticing how close there faces were. "I think its perfect just like you" Sasori said as she blushed deeper and said "Thanks" for both of his answers. When the bell rang she they had finished the drawing of everything and said "Meet me behind the school next free period." Then walked with her friends to there next class which was English.


	4. Behind the School

Srry about the last chapter bing so short but this chapter should be longer and have a minor lemon in it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4

Behind the School

Ky sat with the girls during English, Drama, and Poetry. When it was free period she walked back to the back of the school and leant against the wall waiting for Sasori. When Sasori came out Ky looked at him and said "Glad you could make it" Sasori smirked and looked at her putting one arm on the side of her head as he said "So what do you need Ky?" Ky answered his question by kissing him deeply and passionately and put her arms around his neck. Sasori put his other arm around her waist as he kissed her back. He then started to kiss down on to her neck "What are you going to do now Sasori?" Ky asked him as she moaned lightly. "You'll see" He said seductively in her ear which made Ky shudder. He moved his hands under her shirt and lifted it up and took it off her. She moved her hands under his shirt and took it off of him and ran her hands over his chest and six pack. Sasori groaned as she did this and he un-hooked her bra and took his off her and kissed her collar bone and down to her right nipple and sucked on it while kneading her left breasts. Ky let out a soft moan as he did this to her. He switches to her other nipple and gave the same ministration to it. After kneading her right breast his hand traveled under her skirt and to her underwear. He moves the material aside and starts to rub her clit and her folds. Ky moaned out as he did this and her juices started flowing automatically. Sasori slipped his finger inside of her as he started to kiss her neck now as she gasped as he pumped his finger in and out of her. "Go faster Sasori, Oh God go faster" Ky moaned in his ear as he moved his head down to her womanhood and added his tongue with his finger as he sucked on her cunt. Ky was gasping and moaning as he did it. Ky felt her orgasm go over the edge and moaned "Sasori" loudly. She finally came out of her orgasm and said "My turn to return your favor." She looked at him and switched position.

Ky was now on top and let her tongue run down his body as she traveled to his pants. She quickly took them off and his boxers "Wow you are big" Ky said to Sasori as she let her hand grasp his cock. Sasori moaned as she did this which made her move her hand up and down on his cock. She then licked the tip and put his cock in her mouth and deep throated his cock while swirling her tongue around his cock. Ky bobbed her head back and forth on his cock which made him moan. She kept on going faster until she felt him tense up and released moaning her name. Ky got up and put her bra and tank top on. "So meet me at my house and I can show you what I can really do" Sasori nodded and kissed her goodbye said "Love ya babe" Ky blushed now remembering there boyfriend and girlfriend. She then walked to history class. While Sasori put his shirt on and walked to English.

While on there way to there classes they saw the other girls and guys just finishing up doing the same thing and walked out with there leader and went to there classes. Which were all boring with a capital B. They slept through half of there classes. When they were done they went to there lockers and got there stuff for there next class. It was the same thing. The Gauntlets had met there friends boyfriends which were friends with there boyfriends which shocked them. They all had fun together during there last free period. After school the girls went to there houses and got ready for there festivities that they had planned. They had candles, music that set the mood, and there seductive little outfits on. It was about time for the guys to get there.


	5. Kyouto and Sasori's Fun

Thanks for all the reviews and now I won't keep you waiting for the part you all have been waiting for.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5

Kyouto and Sasori's Fun

It was around five o'clock when Sasori arrived Ky checked to make sure everything was perfect. She put her robe on and tied it loosely and walked to the door. She opened the door to see Sasori in a black wife beater with blue baggy jeans and sandals. "Hey Sasori" Ky said in a sexy voice as she stood infront of him. Sasori looked her over and saw hints of her outfit through the opened part of her robe. "Come in and we can have some fun." Ky said as she let him and Sasori walked in he was shocked to see what her living room looked like. She closed the door and walked infront of him and said "We are going to be in my room." She took his hand and led him to her room. Before they even got there Sasori was kissing her and when they got into her room and closed the door he had her pinned to the door. He took her robe off and admired her in her Seductive little outfit which consisted of a black lacy corset with blood red clouds on it and a pair of matching sexy panties. Ky walked forward pushing Sasori back onto her bed and straddled his lap pushing him down. When she did that she felt his hard on and gasped lightly. She beant down and kissed him. She kissed her way to his neck and up to his ear and whispered seductively "This is going to be the best fun you have ever had. Oh and just so you know I am a virgin." Sasori looked shocked but ran his hands down her back and started to do the corset. Ky ran her hands over his white beater and took it off then kissed his neck as he took her corset off and threw it with his shirt. That's when Sasori flipped them over and started kissing her neck. He kissed her collar bone down to her right breast and flew on it. Ky moaned when did this and arch her back and he took her nipple into his mouth and kneaded her left breast. Ky was now instantly wet as she ran her hands down his body and started to take his pants off when they were gone they were both left in there underwear. Sasori switched to her left breast and suckled on that while he kneaded her right breast. Ky kept arching her back and then he moved his mouth to her panties and with his teeth he pulled them off. When he was done with that a rubbed her thighs as he threw them into the pile. He then came up to her woman hood. He sucked on her clit as she gasped and moaned as he did this. Then he used his finger to tease her folds and just the inside a little as he did this she moaned "Sasori stop teasing me." Sasori didn't need telling twice as he plunged his finger into her cunt which made Ky arch her back and moan. He started to pump his finger in and out of her after a while he added another then another until he had three fingers in her. Ky was now humping his fingers and crying out "Go faster Sasori, Oh God, and Harder to" and he complied then she came started bucking her hips and came moaning his name. Sasori took his fingers out and sucked all her juices off of his fingers. Then Ky flipped them over and took his boxers off. She then started to kiss her way down his body to his dick. She gently grasped it and started to move it up and down on it which made Sasori gasped with pleasure as she did this. Then she took it in her mouth and started to suck on it and swirl her tongue then she started to deep throat his cock while swirling her tongue around it. She used her other hand to massage his balls which made him moan loudly. After a while she felt him tense him and then came moaning her name like she did his. After he calmed down he switch positions and brought his dick to her entrance and said "Are you sure you want this Ky?" Ky nodded and he started to enter her and spread her as he did this slowly. Ky gasped with pleasure and pain put together. When Sasori hit the barrier he broke through it and laid there as Ky winced in pain and waited till this horrible pain was over after a couple of seconds she moved around and felt the pleasure. Sasori took this as a sign and moved out and slammed back into her. Ky moaned and match his thrusts as she held onto his shoulders. Her nails started to dig into his shoulders as she cried out "Faster harder Sasori" and he applied this and was now slamming deep into her. She felt her orgasm go over the edge and was bucking her hips as she screamed his name. Sasori grunted as he slammed one last time into her and came screaming her name. He then filled her passageway with his cum and lay next to her. Ky put the sheets over them and they fell asleep.

They woke up and hour later and had dinner. Sasori left after they worked on there project a little. When he was gone Ky took her pill, since she didn't want to get pregnant, and took her shower. She then got dressed and went to bed. Sasori went home and did the same thing and went to bed as well.


End file.
